Two Girls With Feathers And The Boy They Torment
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Peyton and Brooke punish Lucas for his indiscretions.


TWO GIRLS WITH FEATHERS AND THE BOY THEY TORMENT

DISCLAIMER

Let it be said right now that I have absolutely no clue where the heck this came from. Takes place after "The Runaway Found". Characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW.

Lucas Scott struggled violently, but the shirts that had been tied around his wrists, ankles, and bedposts held fast. His shoes had been removed, leaving him in his white socks. He stared at the two girls standing in front of his bed, each holding a feather. Where they had gotten them, he had no clue.

"Huh. Who knew dating a boy scout would one day come in handy?" Brooke Davis smirked.

"'Dating'? You two were nine years old," Peyton Sawyer reminded her.

"All right. You two have had your fun, now let me go," Lucas commanded.

"Oh, I don't think so, Lucas. We told you you'd have to be punished for breaking out hearts," Brooke answered.

"Mom will come in any minute. You don't want her getting the wrong idea," Lucas reminded them.

"She's working late at the café. We have you all to ourselves," Peyton responded with an evil grin. Lucas looked to Brooke who was wearing a similar smile.

"Come on. You guys can't be serious," Lucas complained. Brooke locked his bedroom door and Lucas gulped. The girls walked up to the bed, and sat down, each girl on one side. Peyton slowly and sensually unbuttoned his shirt. Then, Brooke let the feather trail down his chest. The boy hissed at the touch and ground his teeth in an effort to not let them know that it was having an effect on him. Peyton then swished her feather on his side, adding to his torment. The grinding of teeth intensified. He wasn't going to let them get the best of him! He could hold out longer than they could! As the boy twitched, the girls shared a smile. They were getting to him. They could tell. As one, they slowly stroked his body with their feathers.

"It's not that we're mad at you, Lucas. I mean, it was clear that I was never really the one for you," Brooke stated.

"Pretty Girl, I---" Lucas began to say.

"Ssshhh!" Peyton interrupted. "I can't blame you for going with Brooke. I mean, you told me you liked me, I said that I didn't feel the same as you, so you turned to someone who shared your affections. It's perfectly natural," she continued.

"And then when Peyton admitted that she **did** like you, you were torn. You didn't know what to do. How could you? You were only sixteen," Brooke recalled.

"We all were," Peyton added. She flicked her feather at his leg and he twitched.

"But you **did** break our hearts. And we can't just let that go without some sort of punishment," Brooke told him, doing the same as the other girl. Lucas threw his head back onto his pillow as his two ex-girlfriends continued their torment. He let out a strangled moan as the feathers went down his knees, legs, and to his ankles. The two smirked. They had him. They were almost to his weakest point. Lucas shifted trying to get away from his tormenters, but to no avail. Still smirking, they went to the end of the bed at knelt at the boy's feet, feathers poised. _No_, he thought. There was no way he'd be able to hold it together if they went there. They wouldn't…would they? The tip of Brooke's feather touched his right foot and Lucas pressed his lips together, but couldn't hold back the second moan. Then, Peyton started on his left foot and they heard a strangled sound come from his throat. Together, they slowly ran the feathers across his feet. Lucas gulped and tried to steady his breathing. He could feel himself losing control. _No_, he thought again. He had to keep it together. He couldn't let them get to him. Brooke continued the action, but then reached up and began stroking his thigh; an action she and her best friend knew always drove their ex wild.

"Holy---that is not fair!" he managed to choke out. Chuckling, Peyton stood up, walked over, stopped at his waist and then, sitting down, slowly trailed her fingers up his chest, another action that excited him. Even though they had recently gotten back together, it had been Peyton's idea to punish Lucas for his indiscretions. Lucas moaned in semi-distress as the girls continued to torment him. Before he knew it, both girls were on the bed and on top of him, kneading him and touching him with the feathers. Lucas let out a strangled gasp as Peyton and Brooke let out their frustrations and hurt on his body.

"You like this, Lucas? You like having us on top of you?" Peyton questioned, nipping at an earlobe.

"Is this what you dreamed about? Having both of us?" Brooke added, stroking a shoulder blade.

"Nnnngh," was all Lucas managed to get out. His senses were in overdrive. He could no longer think coherently. The girls leaned in and began kissing him all over. Hair brushed his bare chest, adding to the sensitivity brought on by the on-going feather torment. After what seemed to be an eternity, they pulled away, sitting up in a straddling position. He let out a moan of longing.

"I think he enjoyed that, B. Davis," Peyton noted.

"I think you're right, P. Sawyer," Brooke commented. Lucas panted, staring at them. What were they going to do now? The girls looked at each other, and then grinned. Before Lucas knew what was happening, their attack with the feathers was happening again. This time, they didn't waste any time going for the feet. Lucas shook and before he could stop himself, he began laughing uncontrollably.

"Please. Please," he begged.

"How does it feel, Lucas? How does it feel to be use and made a fool of?" Brooke demanded.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt either of you. Please---please stop," Lucas begged through his laughter.

"Okay, we broke him. I'm good," Brooke announced, pulling away.

"Yeah, me too," Peyton agreed, doing the same. "Wanna go shopping? I could use some new c.d.s," she continued.

"Sure. That sounds cool," Brooke agreed. They headed for the door and unlocked it.

"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you forgetting something?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh, right. Your wallet," Peyton said with a grin, picking up the brown leather.

"Thanks, Luke," Brooke said cheerfully.

"Now, hold on. You're not gonna seriously leave me like this?" Lucas questioned. He turned to the dark-haired girl. "Pretty Girl, come on."

"You know, I heard Chris Keller has a new c.d. out," Peyton stated.

"Oh, get real, Peyton. I am **so** not buying anything made by that loser," Brooke responded.

"Brooke? Peyton?" Lucas asked. "Peyton, come on! I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud!" He struggled against the bonds that held him fast. "You guys can't just leave me like this! Peyton! Peyton! PEYTON!" The girls ignored him and kept talking as he called after them.

THE END


End file.
